


Lost bets, short shorts, and ruined shoes

by nerdlife4eva



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Beyonce Songs, Dance Videos, Dancing, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Drinking, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, High Heels, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired By Tumblr, Laughter, M/M, Post-Canon, Sexual Humor, Social Media, Viral Posts, dead from embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: A group trip to Hasetsu finds Yuuri, Victor, Chris and Phichit out to dinner when Phichit lays down a bet. When he wins (because Victor cheats even when he doesn't participate), Phichit gains Chris and Yuuri has his dancer partners for the recreation of a Tumblr video... in heels and short shorts.Inspired by this videoThree Men Dancing Fabulously in Heels





	Lost bets, short shorts, and ruined shoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FullmetalKarneval13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalKarneval13/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This was instigated by my full-time instigator [fullmetalkarneval13](https://fullmetalkarneval13.tumblr.com) and my first time instigator [queen-among-writers](https://queen-among-writers.tumblr.com) both excellent writers and friends and terrible, terrible instigators :P
> 
> If you want to be an instigator, come see me and take advantage of the lack of my self-control ;) [n3rdlif343va](https://n3rdlif343va.tumblr.com)

As with most situations Yuuri found himself in with Phichit, it started with a bet.

They were having dinner with Victor draped across Yuuri’s back and Chris playfully poking at Phichit in the opposite side of the booth. Food and alcohol had flowed freely, conversations had toppled over each other and laughter had been the most prominent sound of the night. The restaurant was dangerously approaching closing time, and Yuuri was suggesting they close out their tab when Phichit popped up from his seat looking like a meerkat searching for predators. Waving cheerfully to their waitress, Phichit waggled his eyebrows at his friends, unwilling to explain what he was up to.

As the older woman approached, Yuuri spied the sly grin on his best friend’s face. He knew the look all too well. It had been the smile that had casually suggested pole dancing lessons. The same smile that had encouraged Yuuri to “jump Victor’s bone.” It was the Phichit instigating smile, and Yuuri knew that what would come next would either be disaster or a blessing in disguise.

“Hi!” Phichit called happily to their waitress. “What is the spiciest food you have?” His Japanese was accented, but effective and the waitress smiled. Translating the answer, Yuuri watched Phichit with suspicion. “Who’s feeling brave?” The tease was heavy in Phichit’s tipsy slur.

“Not me,” Victor announced, lacing himself tighter around Yuuri. He had followed Phichit down the foreign food rabbit hole when they had visited Thailand, and it had taken three days for his stomach to recover. Yuuri patted his arm with understanding.

“Boys?” Phichit challenged, pointing at Yuuri and then flicking a finger to Chris’s nose. “How about it? A bet perhaps?”

“Bring it on, mon ami,” Chris whispered, flicking Phichit’s ear.

The level of alcohol sloshing in Yuuri’s system was enough to fuel his poor decision. “I’m in,” he let the challenge level toward Phichit, “you’re going to lose.”

Phichit laughed, ordering three of the spiciest menu items available and thanking the waitress profusely. “Terms,” tapping the table, Phichit hummed as he thought. “Whoever eats the most of all three dishes, wins.”

“Without puking,” Yuuri added, remembering Phichit’s loophole from their ill-advised night of random shots back in Detroit.

Rolling his eyes, Phichit nodded. “Without puking,” he remarked as Chris rested his chin on Phichit’s shoulder. “If I win, you two have to make that video with me.”

Yuuri groaned. Dancing on camera was not on the top of his list of things to do. Dancing on camera in heels was at the _very_ top of his list of things _never_ to do. Phichit had been trying to convince them of this idea for the entirety of the first three days of their trip and Yuuri knew there were already shoes stowed in Phichit’s luggage for this exact purpose.

“If I win,” Chris smiled, a look of conspiracy shooting in Victor’s direction, “you two have to pole dance for us.”

Squealing in agreement, Victor threw himself harder onto Yuuri’s side whispering, “please lose my love,” into the shell of Yuuri’s ear.

Shaking his head, Yuuri narrowed his eyes at Phichit and Chris. Both of them were out to embarrass him, no matter how much they claimed to love him. What they had seemingly forgotten was Yuuri’s own evil streak and they had mistakenly left him for last. “If I win,” Yuuri looked to the ceiling, pretending like he was thinking, “both of you… on the top of Hasetsu Castle… posing with Chihoko… naked.”

“Devil fish,” Victor muttered making the other three laugh.

“Do we have to climb up naked? Or get naked when we get there?” Phichit had the sense to blush when the waitress paused at the end of their table, staring at them in confused horror. “Um… thanks,” he stuttered, clearing a place for the food dishes while the rest of them snickered into their hands.

Yuuri eyed Victor who stole a kiss while Yuuri contemplated Phichit’s question. “Protect what goods you have, climb up clothed and pose naked.”

“Seems fair,” Phichit spoke around his first bite, the fire already leaking over his cheeks. “And I get to pick the clothes for everyone if I win.” He shoved move food in his mouth, chugging water before his bite was fully swallowed.

“Oh,” Chris said flinging his fork in the air, “that condition for mine too!” Leaning forward toward Victor, Chris winked. “No clothes,” he pretended to whisper, “they get no clothes.”

Victor whispered, “I’m going to make sure you lose,” against Yuuri’s neck, slipping a squeezing hand up his thigh.

Determined, Yuuri shoveled food into his already full stomach. He could survive Phichit’s terms if he had to, but there was absolutely no way he was going to let Chris win.

* * *

 

Phichit was skipping down the sidewalk, happily swinging a bag full of secret clothing as the foursome moved toward Minako’s studio. Chris was humming to himself, swinging the last of his beer by two fingers and peering around at the darkened landscape of Hasetsu. Wrapped around Yuuri was a sobering Victor who was still placing light kisses across the span of Yuuri’s neck as they stumbled together over the pavement.

Their cheerful leader had won the bet under contention. Yuuri and Phichit had gone bite for bite until the very end. Chewing the last morsel of food, watching Phichit struggle with his own last bite syndrome, Yuuri yelped when Victor laid pressing fingers against his groin. Food had sprung from his mouth as Phichit triumphantly swallowed very bit of his own. Shocked, Yuuri turned to scold Victor only to be met with a ridiculously adorable pout. His fiancé’s excuses about wanting to see Yuuri in heels left Yuuri a blushing mess and quickly quelled his arguments over Phichit’s win.

So they found themselves moving through the streets of Hasetsu, the moon a guiding light in the late night sky. Phichit had showed them the video an obnoxious amount of times over the past few days, leading them all to have more than a base knowledge of the required dance moves. Yuuri had no doubt they would quickly pick up the rest of the choreography with ease. All of his doubts were instead focused on whatever was stowed in Phichit’s tote bag of crazy.

Unlocking the studio, Yuuri led the group inside, appreciating Victor’s help in flicking on lights and warming up the sound system. They had spent many hours working together in this studio, and several nights defiling it to the best of their abilities. There was no need to share this fact with their friends though and Yuuri quickly snagged the mat in the corner to flip it up against the wall.

“Changing rooms, you two!” Phichit called, handing both Yuuri and Chris piles of strikingly small clothing and alarmingly high heels. “It’s all your size, I promise.” Phichit winked and shoved them down the hallway. Squatting next to Victor, who had dropped to sit with his back against the mirror, Phichit pressed his own phone into Victor’s hands. He made quick work of adjusting the camera settings and showing Victor exactly how he wanted the camera angled. They would rehearse a handful of times and then it would be Victor’s job to broadcast their dance to the world. Standing, Phichit squealed as Yuuri reentered the room.

The shorts were shorter than anything Yuuri had ever had on his body, including his own underwear which he had to ditch due to the four inches of fabric that had hung awkwardly beyond the hem of the shorts. The tank top was tight and mesh, but made with enough fabric to hide Yuuri’s stretch marks. The outfit he could maybe live with, despite his free-balling private parts, but the shoes were another story.

Platform under the toe, and heels that stood at least five inches in height were strapped onto his feet by numerous black straps. He knew how to walk in heels (a result of another brilliant Phichit idea) and could dance if pressed, but he felt increasingly self-conscious as Victor began to gawk at him. “How bad is it?” It was just the two of them in the room, Phichit having run off to change and Chris still off in his own changing room.  

“When the dancing part is over,” Victor hissed, eyes wide and cheeks flushed, “they can walk home. We’re staying here… possibly all night.” Victor crossed his legs, pushing a hand heavily over his own crotch to suppress his growing interest.

“Wow, Katsuki,” Chris sauntered into the room, his own shorts clinging tightly to his muscular lower body. “That is some look!” Chris slapped Yuuri across the backside, earning a warning growl from Victor. Laughing Chris turned to Phichit who walked down the hallway as if he was walking on a catwalk.

“Shall we?” Phichit hummed, taking his place in front of the other two. “Now watch me closely.”

* * *

 

It took nine run-throughs before they were completely in sync with each other. Calling for Victor’s attention, Phichit waited until a thumbs up appeared over the top of his phone. The music rolled through the room for what was hopefully the tenth and final time.

Sweating across every inch of skin, the three men moved across the floor to the montage of Beyonce’s music, making their coordinated dance look as easy as a sleepy morning walk to the fridge. Their muscles tensed and flexed, allowing their languid forms to catch every beat in synchronized movement. Heels tapped against the ground, hands slapped at bodies when required, and the three well-practice sultry smiles played dangerously against each other in the mirror.

It would be a lie to say that there hadn’t been some fun had during their impromptu dance night, but Yuuri’s enjoyment flat-lined when Phichit dove from the ending pose to capture his phone from Victor’s hands. “Phichit, you are not posting that online,” Yuuri warned, hands on his hips, unfortunately aware of how low his shorts were sitting on his hips.

“Too late,” Victor mumbled, watching his fiancé turn several shades of red. “He had me…”

“It was a live post, Yuuri,” Phichit sprang to his feet, moving across the room as he pinned the video to the top of all his social media pages. “And when I get back to the onsen, it is going on YouTube.”

Frustrated, Yuuri ran a hand through his hair. “You can’t live post a video and save it, Phichit.” There was some sense of relief knowing that the hour was late and there was a potential that the video would pass away unnoticed before the rest of the world woke up.

“You can’t,” Phichit smirked, locking his phone and tucking it in the elastic of his shorts, “but don’t forget, I majored in computer science for a reason. All those skills have to go somewhere.”

Yuuri lunged.

It took both Chris and Victor to pull him off of Phichit, and a few seconds for both of them to realize that Yuuri was laughing. He had known Phichit longer than either of them, and at the back of his mind he had known the possibility of Phichit’s entire evil plan. Pushing the arms off of him, Yuuri popped his hip in Phichit’s direction. “If I ask you not to…” Yuuri trailed off, waiting for Chris to finish helping Phichit to his feet.

“Then I won’t post it,” Phichit finished easily with his own chuckle. They were best friends, and Phichit always let Yuuri determine the line of appropriateness (a development specifically spurred by the photo of Victor’s drunken escapades from the previous season).

A brief pause let Yuuri contemplate his friends. Sighing, he put a hand out, “let me see it first.”

Excitedly, Phichit spun on the sharp heel of his shoe, letting the others crowd over his back. Brining the video to full screen, he tapped play so they could watch the threesome perform.

It was an undeniable truth that they looked amazing. The clothing was obviously more risqué than Yuuri would ever wear, but both Phichit and Chris looked naturally in their element. Their bodies moved in exact timing with one another, and there was no one that would have guessed how little time they had spent perfecting the moves. A low whistle behind Yuuri’s ear accompanied by Victor’s trailing finger tips venturing up under the loose hem of his shorts had Yuuri inhaling sharply.

“Yuuri Katsuki,” Chris scowled, “you would rob the world of all this gorgeous?” Running a hand through his own hair, Chris pulled a duck face making Yuuri laugh. Chris had a natural talent for shaking out the humor in any situation.

Shaking his head and planting a loud smack to his forehead with his own open palm, Yuuri said through gritted teeth, “just post it.”

“Positive?” Phichit looked hopefully over his shoulder, eyes gleaming with surprise.

“If you ask me again, I will probably change my mind!” Yuuri shoved his friend’s shoulder, inhaling again as Victor’s finger tips brushed the bottom of his bare cheek under the shorts.

“Back to the onsen!” Phichit yelled with his own success, stopping short after catching sight of himself in the mirror. “First! CHANGE! Then back to the onsen!”

“Not you,” Victor whispered low in Yuuri’s ear, before stepping away to grab Phichit’s arm. “You don’t need that outfit back?” Victor questioned Phichit quietly, while nodding back toward Yuuri.

A dangerous smirk played over Phichit’s lips, “nope, I have no use for it at all. Reward him for being a good sport, huh?” Victor winked as he turned away, releasing a laughing Phichit to pursue street appropriate clothes.

* * *

 

The video went viral on every platform within the first twelve hours of posting. Phichit’s phone was permanently attached to the charger to keep it from constantly dying from the onslaught of text messages. Yuuri’s was shut off, buried at the bottom of his suitcase, with no plans to be rescued any time soon. Chris had contacted the dancers who originally inspired the video and was already discussing a collaboration of the two groups.

Victor sat with his arms wrapped around Yuuri, silently and happily remembering a night of lost bets, short shorts and ruined shoes.


End file.
